


Slow Down Baby (Spartacus Nagron Fanvid)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [27]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Fanvids, Flirting, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Rivalry, Silly, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castus and his thirsty ways.</p>
<p>No one should watch this. It's silly :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Set to "Slow Down Baby" by Christina Aguilera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down Baby (Spartacus Nagron Fanvid)

[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwpZ1f8sb7njVEFQcmdBc3FYQ1k/view?usp=sharing)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun with poor Castus. I mock ever so lightly, because I love!
> 
> I matched up the lyrics with a bunch of moments, but I loved two in particular:  
> -The timing of Agron's _Jealous Asshole Boyfriend Sucker Punch_ with the music!! I giggle every time. So wrong, yet so hot.  
>  -"You can look all you want but you just can't touch" and Nasir's little downward nod. L-O-fucking-L.
> 
> That "Slow down baby" was for you too, Nasir. Don't think Agron didn't see you lickin' your lips on _**multiple occasions.**_ Both of you need to calm ya lil' asses down :)
> 
>  
> 
> I enjoyed doing this way too much. Please excuse my silliness.


End file.
